


Angel of Death

by Havokagi



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Dynamics (Naruto), F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokagi/pseuds/Havokagi
Summary: After being reborn Alice Higi enters the world of Naruto. With it's great dangers, less than stable Orphans, and a number of really powerful, really crazy ninjas will she be able to survive to see the Peace the world needs? She just might not. With new allies and enemies she must train like crazy to every get anywhere close to Naruto and Sasuke. (One last thing, Sakura is going to be more akin to how she was in the Manga than she was in the show. So she won't root for Naruto's downfall or try and fight what is essentially a god.)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	Angel of Death

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who read my other story this one starts about 4 years after SOUL. This story is probably gonna get more common (if less regular) updates but the updates will probably be shorter.

Blinking, I looked around in the void. There was a light green smoke, similar in color to grass or leaves. I looked down to see I was wearing a long black cloak, presumably with a hood, that covered my body. I could feel a set of basic leather armor underneath it that felt a bit snug.

**Name: Alice Higi**

**Total LvL: 0**

**Class LvL: 0 (Current Class: None)**

**Race: Cosmic Dragon**

**Title: None**

**HP (Vit x 200): 2,000 / 2,000**

**MP (Int x 150): 1,500 / 1,500**

**Vitality: 10**

**Endurance: 10**

**Strength: 10**

**Dexterity: 10**

**Agility: 10**

**Intelligence: 10**

**Wisdom: 10**

**Charisma: 10**

**Luck: 10**

**Creds: 0**

**Inventory:**

**Black Cloak (Common)**

**A black cloak that makes you difficult to identify.**

**Leather Armor Set (Common)**

**A basic armor set that blocks some damage and does not hinder movement.**

**Spells:**

**Cosmic Dragons Breath LvL 1 / 100 (Mythic)**

**The breath of a legendary Cosmic Dragon is more powerful than any other dragon's magic. Attack deals (Int + Wis) x CDB LvL damage per second. Attack costs 100 MP per second. This attack can be used as any element the user has at least 50 LvLs in.**

**Skills:**

**None yet**

**Traits:**

**None yet**

**Titles:**

**None yet**

**Familiars:**

**None yet**

**Quests:**

**Finding the Sponsor (User Made)**

**Not all Gamers are chosen by the game. Some are chosen by other gamers. I chose you as my Player 2. Come and find me and I’ll give you something good. Until then here’s some free advice. A good starting class is Support: Paladin or Defense: Mage.**

**Objective: Find Akihito Higi, Absolute Powerhouse, your sponsor.**

**Bonus Objective: Find him below LvL 100**

That’s a lot of information. I don’t even know what half of those stats would do. Can I please get a tutorial? I read like two chapters of a Gamer fic way back in Middle School what is this?

**Total LvL: How many LvLs you have in each class. Total LvL also passively decreases all incoming damage by (Vitality + Endurance + Total LvL / 10).**

**Class LvL: How many LvLs you have in your current active Class. (Current Class shows active class which decides what skills are learned on LvL Up and how much HP and MP are regenerated.)**

**Race: Dictates how much HP and MP you start with and can grant unique skills. Race can be changed through Race Change Quests. Current Race: Cosmic Dragon. Cosmic Dragons get the Cosmic Dragon Breath Skill, learn Dragon moves faster, and have a chance to have any hostile animal instantly become neutral.**

**Title: Titles are how others see you. They can influence Stats, EXP gained, and what Skills you can learn.**

**HP: Shows how much damage you can take before dying. If HP drops by 50% or more in one attack it will knock you unconscious.**

**MP: Shows how many Skills you can use before becoming exhausted. If MP drops to 0 you will be given the [Exhausted] status effect that halves all base stat points, makes all Stat Checks 100% harder, and if you continue to use magic or push yourself you will use HP instead of MP.**

**Vitality: Shows how much punishment you can take before getting knocked out or killed. Vitality also passively decreases all incoming damage by (Vitality + Endurance + Total LvL / 10).**

**Endurance: Shows how long you can work for and how many Techniques you can use. Endurance also passively decreases all incoming damage by (Vitality + Endurance + Total LvL / 10).**

**Strength: How strong you are. Also dictates what weapons you can use and how much damage they deal. Also grants glorious Muscles.**

**Dexterity: How dexterous you are. Also dictates what weapons you can use and how much damage they deal. Does not grant glorious Muscles.**

**Agility: How fast you can move. If Agility outstripes Dexterity you will not be able to move at full speed or entirely control your speed.**

**Intelligence: How smart you are and how many Skills you can use. Also increases EXP gained in Skills, Classes, and how quickly you can learn new skills. Also increases how much MP is regenerated by (Intelligence + Wisdom + Total LvL / 100).**

**Wisdom: How wise you are (different from intelligence). Also increases EXP gained in Skills, Classes, and how quickly you can learn new skills. Also increases how much MP is regenerated by (Intelligence + Wisdom + Total LvL / 100).**

**Charisma: How charismatic you are. Also increases how likely people are to trust you, and how much people like you. Can change appearance as you grow older.**

**Luck: How lucky you are. Luck can do a number of things including Critical chance, Critical damage and what items you will find. However Luck is difficult to define but is a unique Stat far different from the other stats.**

**Creds: How much money you have. Creds can be traded for a universes currency but don’t do much besides that. Creds can be gained through a number of ways and are rather easy to acquire.**

Thank you for the explanation on the Stats. Can I use items without pulling them out of my inventory? Like how in Skyrim you could use cheese by opening your inventory to pause the game then eat 127 pounds of cheese.

**Some items can be used inside the inventory, however they heal for a lot less and you cannot hold more than 100. Stronger items can only be used outside of your inventory but heal for much more than cheese wheels.**

I think I get what Spells are. They’re active attacks that can deal damage and stuff right?

**They can also increase Skills. For example Dark Cloak boosts the users Sneak skill by the users Dark Magic Mastery and Dark Cloak Skill LvLs.**

So then Skills are how good I am at actions. Like Sword Mastery is how good I am at using Swords.

**Skills tend to follow a simple description for melee weapons, guns, and magic.**

**Sword Mastery LvL 1**

**How good you are at using a Sword. Swords deal LvL% more damage. Swords require (LvL / 100)% less Stats to use.**

**Pistol Mastery LvL 1**

**How good you are with Pistols. Pistols deal LvL% more damage. Pistols require (LvL / 100)% less Stats to use. Pistols reload (LvL / 10)% faster.**

**Healing Mastery LvL 1**

**How good you are at Healing. Healing spells heal LvL% more HP or MP. Healing spells grow (LvL / 100)% faster.**

So then what are Traits?

**Traits are extras that can boost your abilities or make certain outcomes more likely in stat checks. Quirks from the Boku No Hero Academia universe fall under Traits.**

I got the explanation on titles with the stats so I assume this menu is just where my Titles are listed and where I can equip them?

**Indeed. Certain titles cannot be unequipped if certain criteria are met. For example if you were to travel to RWBY and disguise yourself as a Grimm you would not be able to unequip that title while you are disguised.**

I’m gonna be honest. What the fuck is Familiars?

**Familiars are creatures you can find and tame to assist you. Your sponsor, Akihito Higi, has a small force of Familiars at his beck and call to assist him in any situation should he need it.**

Speaking of him, what’s this Finding the Sponsor quest?

**The Quest menu simply shows all quests and how long is left on the time limit if they have one. User Made quests are rare due to them requiring the user is over a certain power threshold, aware of another Gamer, and willing to provide the rewards for the Quest.**

That answers everything I need to know about the Quest menu but not the Quest.

**Finding the Sponsor (User Made)**

**Not all Gamers are chosen by the game. Some are chosen by other gamers. I chose you as my Player 2. Come and find me and I’ll give you something good. Until then here’s some free advice. A good starting class is Support: Paladin or Defense: Mage.**

**Objective: Find Akihito Higi, Absolute Powerhouse, your sponsor.**

**Bonus Objective: Find him below LvL 100**

Okay. This is useful but I have no idea what LvL 100 is until I get into the game. Can I choose my class now please?

**Classes allow you to learn different skills as you LvL up. Each class has a Major that shows a basic overview of what you can do. Please pick your Major. The Offense Major is mainly focused on dealing Damage. Biggest stat gains in Offense: Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence. The Defense Major is mainly focused on protecting yourself or others. Biggest stat gains in Defense: Vitality, Endurance, Agility. The Support Major ismainly focused on healing others, healing yourself, or weakening opponents. Biggest Stat Gains in Support: Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma. The Non Combative Major is for the players who want to do something more realistic like Cooking, or Gambling. Biggest Stat Gains in Non Combative: Charisma, and Luck. Creds are also easiest to get in Non Combative classes as most specialize in jobs and professions.**

**[Offense] [Defense] [Support] [Non Combative]**

Oh boy, wall of text. Wait, why do Defense classes give Agility?

**Several of the Defense classes are all about dodging what you can and tanking what you can’t. One such example is the Defense: Mage class that gives +2 Vitality, +1 Agility, and +2 Intelligence each LvL. While on the other end of the spectrum is the Defense: Armor Knight class gives +5 Vitality, +5 Endurance, and +3 Strength. It’s a Tier 3 class which is why it gives so many Stat points but is incredibly powerful if used properly with other classes.**

What do you mean Tier Three class?

**Classes are divided into Tiers. An example of a Tier one class would be Offense: Warrior, that gives +1 Vitality, +2 Strength, and +2 Dex. Once you reached Warrior LvL 25 and Total LvL 25 you would unlock Tier 2 Classes based on what Tier 1 classes you LvLed Up. Continuing this example you would unlock Offense: Myrmidon, that gives +3 Strength, +3 Dexterity, +2 Agility. Getting Myrmidon to LvL 50 and Total LvL to 75 you would unlock Tier 3 classes. Continuing from Myrmidon to its next class, Swords Master, you would get +5 Strength, +5 Dexterity, and +3 Agility each LvL. However you can only have a maximum of 100 Total LvLs without certain Upgrade Items from Unique Quests.**

So once I pick a class I should run with it? I can do that. I need to think carefully then. Obviously I need more HP and probably more MP but a class like spell sword is probably not available at first is it?

**In order to unlock Tier 3 class Offense: Spellsword you need at least 25 LvLs in the classes Offense: Warrior (or other Tier 1 sword classes), Offense: Magician (or other Tier 1 magic classes), and Offense: Duelist (Tier 2). Warrior provides the Sword, Magician provides the Magic, and Duelist allows for dual wielding of them both.**

Okay, Warrior would only give some Vitality and even then only 25, Magician can maybe be replaced with Mage to give HP and MP, and Duelist probably won’t give any HP. So unless Spellsword gives good HP, I’m stuck at 60 Vitality and 12,000 HP, in other words, not nearly enough.

**You can change Majors at LvL 50 however if you put 25 LvLs in Warrior, then 25 LvLs in Duelist then switched Majors to Defense for Mage you wouldn’t be able to go back into the Offense Major until LvL 100. In which case you would be unable to get any more LvLs. You can gain Stat points through training of course but these will taper off after a certain amount of time.**

Okay, plus you probably gain Vitality by getting hit. In other words, something I’d rather not do. I think my best bet would be going into the Defense classes and seeing what it has to offer.

**You picked Major, Defense. Please pick your Class.**

**[Soldier] [Mage]**

That’s it?

**While the number of classes is very high, the amount of classes you get at the start is limited so users who skip the tutorial do not spread their LvLs too widely and to keep the process of Classes streamlined.**

Before I choose what world am I going to?

**Naruto. You spawn in Konohagakure and can join Team 7 if you play your cards right.**

Really? That’s perfect. Training with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke would be great for my stats. Plus I could absolutely learn different Jutsu by working with them. So since I’m going to learn magic either way my best bet would be Soldier.

**You selected Defense: Soldier. You will gain +2 Vitality, +2 Endurance, and +1 Strength every LvL. Items gained, Iron Spear. Spells gained, Least Healing. Skills gained, Spear Mastery, Armor Mastery. Are you ready to start a New Game?**

Yes. I absolutely am.


End file.
